Apparatus for hydro-therapeutic treatment, for example to carry out massages by water or in water with the aid of natural water, mineral water, sea water or water mixed with appropriate products or a gas are known in the art. Such massages may be applied manually by the operator by means of a jet of water under pressure, or by injection of water and gas under pressure through a plurality of jets installed in the apparatus through a plurality of orifices or appropriate nozzles which may be provided in the wall of the apparatus disposed in such a manner that the water under pressure passes through the orifices or nozzles to thus provide a massage. Usually the water or liquid is recycled by means of a pump which sucks the water from the vessel of the apparatus and recirculates the water through the aforementioned orifices or nozzles.
Thus it is often necessary to provide a vessel with a double wall provided with circulation channels for the water under pressure to feed this water to the aforementioned orifices or nozzles of injection into the interior of the apparatus that is the main trough of the same.
The methods so far known for providing such an apparatus are not adapted to provide a great number of orifices or nozzles through which water may be injected into the main trough or vessel of the apparatus due to the difficulty of construction of the body of such apparatus which may be formed from cast-iron, plastic material or other suitable materials.